Eternidade
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: Porque depois de uma tragédia todos acreditam na eternidade.


Domo minna-san! Fic de presente pro meu grande amigo **Lei-kun** que está sempre me ajudando quando eu preciso.

Sinopse: Porque depois de uma tragédia todos acreditam na eternidade.

**Eternidade**

"_Lei-niisan."_ – Comecei. – _"Por que nossa vida não pode ser eterna?"_

"_Porque se fosse, ia chegar uma hora que iríamos cansar e iríamos querer morrer."_ – Meu irmão começou a falar. – _"E também, se nós fossemos eternos não aproveitaríamos nada como aproveitamos, porque saberíamos que teríamos a eternidade pra fazer isso."_

Eu era pequena demais para entender o que significava 'morte'. Sabia que todos morriam, mas não conseguia compreender o que era.

Não. Não é isso.

Eu compreendia. Só não queria admitir.

Mas depois daquele dia, fui forçada a admitir.

Depois do dia daquela _maldita _tragédia. Aquela tragédia que nos deixou sem nossa família.

Agora temos apenas um ao outro.

Lei trabalha em uma banca durante o dia. De manhã, eu vou para a escola e a tarde trabalho como garçonete em um restaurante chamado "Angel Mort". E, com o que ganho, pago meu estudo.

Aposto que querem saber o que aconteceu. Acertei, não?

Antes, vou me apresentar.

Sou Lucy. Lucy Ryank. Tenho 13 anos e estou na 8ª série. Lei-kun é meu irmão mais velho. Ele tem 17 anos e está no 3º colegial.

Agora que estamos apresentados, vou começar a contar minha terrível história.

Era uma noite de natal. Estávamos felizes. Eu, Lei, mamãe e papai. Teria sido um natal como qualquer outro.

Mas quando começaram a tocar as doze badaladas do sino da igreja de perto de casa, tocaram a campainha.

Papai mandou eu e Lei sairmos. Nos mandou ir para o quintal.

Nós fomos.

Um tempo depois escutamos um barulho. Parecia ser um tiro.

E novamente o barulho se repetiu.

Logo depois, ouvimos passos. Estavam indo embora.

Depois de termos certeza que haviam saído, nós entramos em casa.

Lembro-me apenas de ter visto os corpos ensangüentados de meus pais. Lei-kun tampara meus olhos.

E mesmo eu tenho certeza de que não iria querer ver aquela cena.

Naquela época, eu tinha apenas apenas 8 anos e Lei tinha 12.

-x-

Agora passados cinco anos daquele fatídico dia, ainda me lembro do que vi. O que aconteceu naquele natal é um ferida que vai estar sempre aberta em meu coração.

Tenho certeza que Lei-niisan sente o mesmo que eu ao lembrar do que passamos. Ele apenas não deve querer falar nisso.

E eu o entendo.

Não é nada fácil tocar nesse assunto.

Não é nada fácil ter que reabrir este ferimento.

Não é nada fácil esquecer como nossa família foi destruída.

Não é nada fácil apagar o que sofremos.

E agora que estamos perante ao tumulo de nossos pais, as lembranças voltam. Mais fortes dessa vez.

"_Lucy-chan."_ Lei me chamou. _"Venha, Lucy-chan. Vamos embora. Está esfriando."_

Eu sabia que aquilo era uma desculpa para irmos. Afinal, doía carregar aquelas memórias. E nós dois lembrávamos com mais intensidade o que passamos quando estávamos a frente de onde papai e mamãe estavam enterrados.

"_Certo."_ Apesar de saber que era mentira, respondi.

"_Lei-kun."_ Chamei-o enquanto caminhávamos em direção à nossa casa. Novamente era uma noite de natal.

"_O que houve, Lucy?"_

"_Eu odeio o natal."_

Ouvíamos as doze badaladas do sino enquanto voltamos para casa.

Realmente, a eternidade era, para nós dois, o dia do natal.

**"Te amo tanto a ponto de perder as palavras...**

**O que preciso fazer para que você enxergue meu carinho?**

**Me abrace mais forte**

**E então acreditarei em seu grande coração**

**...Dando adeus para a solidão...**

**...E seguindo para o amanhã..."**

E então? O que acharam?

Acho que deu pra entender que Lei é o meu amigo e a Lucy sou eu né?

E os trechos que tem aí no fim em negrito, é uma parte de Sayonara Solitia [encerramento de Chrno Crusade traduzida ;D 

Antes que eu esqueça, sobre a ultima fala da Lucy (Eu odeio o natal) é porque eu não sou muito fã dessa época não, x. E a resposta do Lei-kun sobre a nossa vida não ser eterna é a resposta dele quanto a isso mesmo D.

Quero reviews, ok?

Mizinha Cristopher


End file.
